The Sadie and Anubis love story
by miss love story
Summary: HELLO EVERY ONE THIS IS MY FIRST STORY I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE AND NO HATEFUL COMMENTS IN IF I AM A HORRIBLE WRITER I WILL BE UP LOADING MORE PARTS OF THE STORY SOON I JUST NEED MORE IDEAS AND OWN SOME CHARTER BUT NOT SADIE ANUBIS CARTER AND I HOW YOU LIKE ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

The Sadie and Anubis Love Story

Hello everyone this is my first fan fic I hope everyone likes and I own nothing I hope you guys like and I'm kind of a bad writer.

SADIE CHAPTHER 1

God,I hate that I have to start a new high school,in a new town starting a new life with my stepdad , I hate that guy since he was a famous prouder I had to move to California,wait let me stop talking about my , my name is Sadie Kane ,I'm 14 I have a older brother name Carter.I have dark brown hair and sun golden eyes,I hate doing all that girly stuff and wearing pink.I woke up went to the bathroom cleaned up,went to my closet put on a purple t-shirt with a peace sign with blue jeans and black combat boots,I got my book bag and went down stairs.

I went down stairs to see my mother was making her famous strawberry mother makes the best strawberry pancake in the world.I sat down next to my asked me "Are you ready for your first day of high school?"

"Ready as ever."I lied

"It won't be so bad Sadie."My mother my mother for trying to cheer me up.I ate my breastfast went around the corner and waited for the bus."Hey."Carter said."It won't be so bad."

"What makes you so sure we are going to be in different grades."I said

"But I will be there for you most of the time."He said.

"Most of the time?"I said

"I might be your older brother and I not going to be sticking us for you all the time you have to fight your own battles and stick up for your self and makes friends because I'm not going to be hanging out with you much."He said.

"Thanks."I the bus came right around the walked into to the bus my brother sat down next to a boy and started to talk to ,I thought.I went to the back of the bus,while I was walking people was giving me dirty looks but I did not care.I sat down and was thinking how fast carter made a friend and I did great.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone I am so sorry that chapter 1 was so short and that I mixed up what Sadie looks like with Hazel everyone I am working on it and the second chapter and please read my other story and one more thing I'm posting a new chapter every Friday enjoy chapter 2 :D

Anubis Chapter 2

My name is Anubis Johnson, I'm 15 I have dark brown hair and rich brown eyes. I live with my mother. I woke up this morning with the sun in my face. I got up went to the bathroom cleaned up, and then went to my closet put on a white t-shirt with jeans and combat boots. I went downstairs to see my mother looking at a picture of my dad. My dad died in a car accident and my mother had been the same. "Mom."I said."What's wrong?"

She looked up and smiled "nothing."She said and I knew something was wrong. I sat down ate some cereal went outside and waited for the bus. I started to think what if I don't make a friend like in my last school year, stop that, I told myself. This year is going to be different then the bus came. I walked in to the bus and the bus got really quiet everyone was staring at me, and then they started to whisper to their friends. As I walked down the aisles I heard people whisper if I'm Goth or something but I just ignored it. This one girl winked at me but I don't think that look in her I made her look nice. I walked to the back of the bus and sat down next to this girl. God, she was pretty she had blonde hair and blue eyes and…wait was she looking at me out of the corner of her eye? Then she turned around and said "Hi.I'm Sadie."I tried to talk but my mouth would not let me.

She looked at me strangely, and then went back to looking out the window. Great, I thought. Then the bus came to a rash stop almost everyone fell off there seats. I got up and looked at the girl name Sadie. I tried to talk again but my mouth word not let me."Well, good bye. "She said. Just great a pretty girl talks to you and you messed it up. I got up walked out the bus and walked into the school.

I walked in to the office to get my schedule, then once I got my schedule I had math first ela then history lunch I was so lost reading my schedule I bumped into this boy."Ow"He said.

"Watch were your going dude"

I got up from falling on the floor and said" Sorry dude."

" 's you're a freshman here?"He said. He looked liked that kids in every school that no one can trust. He had dirty blonde and green eyes; he had an insane look in his eyes telling people that at any moment he can blow up this whole school.

"Yes. Why?"I said nonchalantly. He just smiled. A smile that did not look insane at all it looked friendly."Same here what class you're going to now."He said

"Math with ."I said.

"Well, today is your lucky day from now on you are friends."He said. I smiled "Sure what's your name?"I said.

"Nick and yours is?"He said.

"Anubis now let's go before we are late for class."Nick just laughed.

"Oh just chill out we can go to class anytime we want."Nick said.

"Whatever."I said."Let's just go because it's our first day we can do that next month or sooner."

"Very wise my friend very wise."Nick said. We walked to the classroom to see a five feet man with a grumpy looking face and a baseball. When he saw us he said"Alright you to cupcakes how about the blonde sit in the third to the left and the dark hair kid sit in the fourth row to the back on the right side."I looked at Nick he just gave me the what can we do look and walked to his seat. I walked to my seat and saw the same girl that winked at me in the second row to the left and winked at me again. I walked to my seat sat down took out my notebook and a pencil and wait for the class to start.

So what do you think sorry that I updated so late it was because I could find were I last left my charger and I hope you like chapter 2 please follow favorite review bye facfic's!;D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey fanfic's I have not that much review but I am working on it. I think I have not got that much reviews yet because I think my story getting same old same old like the other stories that I read I but trust me this is just the starting of the story it going to get better and here is chapter 3

SADIE CHAPTER 3

You say hi to a (cute) guy and he doesn't say hi to you back. Jerk. I sighed and walked into to the school. I stop at the main office to get my schedule I was so lost looking for room b206 I had to stop and ask this girl."Um…sorry but do you where is b206?"When the girl turned she had brown and blue eyes and she kind of freaked out when she figured out I was talking to her.

"Are you talking to me?"She asked. Yes I'm talking to you I thought.

"Yes do you know where b206 is because I can't find it?" I said

"Oh you're looking for that class you just walked down the hall take a left and 4 doors down you will find class b206." She said

"Thanks." I told her. I started to walk down the hall and the girl started to follow me. "Why are you following me?" I asked.

"Because I'm going to the same class as you." She told me.

"Why didn't you say something from before?" I asked.

"I did not know we were going to the same class until I looked on my schedule." She said.

"But how you know where the classroom is?" The girl looked like she was about to slap me in the face.

"Did you take the tour in the summer time?"

"No. I just moved here."

"No wonder anyways it nice to meet you by the way."

"You too my named is Sadie."

"Katy."(A/N: I was watching fireworks by Katy Perry when I thought of it.) Katy and I walked to class together to see a grumpy man with a baseball bat writing on the board. When he saw us he said "Well, well, well the first late comers if you are ever late like that again you will have detention for a month do you understand?"

"Yes." We both said.

"Good." He said."How about the brown haired sit next to the blonde guy over there."When I looked over to the blonde guy he looked like he could never be trusted with fireworks. When I looked over to Katy and I knew the one word that she was thinkning. Hot. She walked over to him and they started to talk before she even reached to her seat. Wow that was fast I thought. Then the teacher looked at me and said "How about you go seat next to that boy over there." When I looked at the boy some kill me now I thought. I slowly walked over to the boy and I saw another boy who winked at me. When I got to my seat I sat down next to the boy and did not even I looked at him. "Ok class." The teacher said." Since this your first day I'm going to go easy on you but if you ever piss me off I will have my baseball bat in high gear. Solve the problems that written on the board.

I was doing just fine with the problems until the stupid jerk had to ask me a question.

"Hey, um… can you help me with problem because I'm kinda having trouble with it." I turned to him giving him my best death glare.

"Oh that is all you could say to me?" I said.

"Um… hello" He said. I can't believe he is acting like he doesn't know me.

"You saw me on the bus this morning when I said hi I'm Sadie and all you did was stare at me"

"Well…" He said. "I'm shy when talking to new people." Should I listen to him? He looks like he is telling the truth. Maybe… I should listen to him I thought.

"Oh, sorry then I did not know that and let introduce myself again my name is Sadie."

"Nah, its okay my name is Anubis by the way." He said. How Anubis look up close? Incredibly hot the way his hair gives off that wet look and how his rich brown eyes made me wanted to melt into a puddle wait, was I crushing on him? Oh please I'm not crushing on Anubis I just met him but he is cute but I'm not crushing on him I thought. I so started to help him with the problems that he had trouble with and I had fun helping him. We laughed, talked, joke around with each other, and sometime stare into each other eyes witch made us blushed. After class was over and we had to head to ela Anubis stopped me.

"Hey." He started." I had fun with you in math and you're a really good teacher."

"Oh please, I'm a horrible teacher." I said

"Well, you are a really great teacher to me." He said. Then we locked eyes. We're staring into each other eyes again I thought. His eyes was so warm and inviting. We stayed like that until Katy walked up to us.

"Hey Sadie." She saw what was happening I snapped out of it.

"Hey Katy. What's up?" Trying to get her attention off Anubis.

"Oh I was wondering what class you're going to next?" She asked still staring at Anubis.

"Oh I'm going to ela right now." I said.

"Me too." Now glaring at Anubis.

"I think we should get going before we are late again."

"Yea, let's go." She finally turned to me.

"Well, bye Anubis." I said.

"We're going to the same class." He said.

"I was going to look for my friend Nick." He said.

"Oh, ok see you later." I said with a bit of disappointment in my voice. I started to walk with Katy until she asked "So what up with you and that Anubis kid?" My face turned completely red.

"Nothing going on with me and him we are just friends." I said.

"Oh come on Sadie when I walked up to the both of you, you was staring in each other eyes come on both of you totally like each other."

"No we do not. What about that guy who you was talking to?" I said trying to change the subject.

"His name is Nick and he asked me out on a date after school." She said getting worked up. They must really like each other I thought. We walked to class and sat down in the second row and I was thinking did I really like Anubis? I thought.

There is chapter 3 I think is my longest chapter yet I hope you like and I going to post chapters when I get the time since school is starting soon and I will be posting new chapter soon bye fanfic's :D


	4. A note to all my readers

Dear all my reader,

I'm really sorry that I was not on for a while I really want to finish this story but since school stared It seem that I don't have enough time In the world but really don't have enough time so I love all of you guys for sticking with me and I will be back soon.

Love,

Miss Love Story

P.S Did any one got the house of hades because I did and I'm not posting anymore chapters until I get 25 reviews just to know that u guys still read.


End file.
